


lucky seven (00700)

by mulgogish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BEST FRIENDS BEST FRIENDS, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, happy duckie daaay!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: Donghyuck loves taking Jeno's phone whenever he's out of sight, and capturing a funny photo of himself then proceeding to put it as his best friend's phone wallpaper.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	lucky seven (00700)

They love to mess around. It's not really something serious they get mad for when Jeno puts a smelly sock on Donghyuck's clean bed sheets, or making fun of each other's poses during a photoshoot. They've been friends long enough to know that they mean no harm to one another. In fact, messing around, teasing each other, making fun of the little things is sort of a fun way to express their love and friendship. How much they care for one another, how close they are. 

It's not really a big deal, that Donghyuck loves taking Jeno's phone whenever he's out of sight, and capturing a funny photo of himself then proceeding to put it as his best friend's phone wallpaper. Jeno keeps it like that until he takes a cute picture of bongshik when he goes back home, or when Jaemin takes a photo of him. When that happens, Donghyuck does the same plan. Change it to a funny picture of himself. 

  
  


It's another day, but it is their day off after all. There's not much to do other than catch up on the latest dramas, new music, and gaming. Instead of the usual call of their manager, telling them they'll leave in a bit for a radio show or an interview, the dorm is full of noise. Noise from the drama Jaemin and Chenle are currently watching. Jisung and Jeno are definitely playing a computer game at the moment, and Renjun's probably reading a book or scrolling through their social media. 

Donghyuck is leisurely sitting beside the two, absorbing the drama in their brains, that they really don't mind if he's tagging along with them. He's scrolling through Melon for new songs, but his mind wanders to Jeno's phone. It's sitting just across from him, beside the desk lamp. He must've forgotten it when Jisung forcibly dragged him to play a game. Crawling slightly to grab the said phone, Donghyuck gives himself a smug look before sitting back again to open his best friend's phone. 

  
  


Too busy thinking of a pose to do for the selfie, Donghyuck didn't quickly notice Jeno's lockscreen. Once he's done plotting his masterplan, he looks back at the phone and catches a glimpse of it before it turns black again. He opens Jeno's phone once more to get a clearer view. 

  
  


Donghyuck snorted, pointing his thumb on the screen to refrain it from turning off. Jaemin noticed his friend's behaviour and leaned over to see what he's smiling funnily at. 

"Oh," Jaemin chuckles. "I remember that." He looks at Jeno's phone, back to Donghyuck, before leaning to his side to continue watching the drama. 

Donghyuck remembers it, too. 

  
  


It's a photo they took on one of those days during their trainee years. Doyoung was nice enough to tend to the two of them. They were thirteen then, almost fourteen, and Doyoung was older so it was only fair he should be there. They went to Han River, and then rested in the park nearby. It was fun, Donghyuck could say that much. 

It's been a few years ago, and he could only sigh to himself how much time passed by. Remembering Jeno when he told Donghyuck that if they ever debut but not together, he hopes they will still be friends. Donghyuck laughed at his slightly more emotional friend, "Of course we'll still be friends! You're my first best friend, Jeno!" He exclaims enthusiastically. He thinks Doyoung took a picture, or a video, of that moment but Donghyuck's not quite sure. 

  
  


He remembers taking a selfie with Jeno near the river, their cute baby faces all smiles for the camera. Doyoung was behind the camera smiling to himself as well, cooing at how cute his _dongsaengs_ are. Donghyuck could remember that far. But he'll never forget how happy he is that Jeno still has this photo in his storage. 

  
  


He stares for a few more minutes before deciding to forget his mission of changing Jeno's wallpaper— for now. Donghyuck stands up, startling Chenle down on the carpet, and goes to the kitchen to get something to eat. He teases the two watching by stopping in front of the television screen for a few seconds, earning loud complaints. He makes himself laugh on the way. 

  
  
  


As he finished decorating his toast, Donghyuck hears Jeno come out of Jisung's room talking about something he couldn't decipher at first. Then Jeno goes to him a few seconds after bickering with Chenle in the living area. 

  
  


"Have you seen my phone?" Jeno says to him, eyeing the toast in front of Donghyuck. 

"Yes, I have. No, you cannot have a bite." Donghyuck replies, fishing through his hoodie's pocket, giving Jeno his phone back. 

Jeno snickers once he opens his phone, probably expecting Donghyuck to have changed his wallpaper. "You didn't change it." He mumbles.

Donghyuck hums, taking a bite of his toast. "Why do you have that photo anyway?"

Jeno is laughing now, for reasons Donghyuck can't comprehend, but it's cute. His eyes went like that half moons again. 

  
  


"I knew you wouldn't change it if I put this as my lockscreen."

"You didn't answer my question, dumbass." 

Jeno laughs one more time before calming himself down. "I just thought it'll be cute for our seventh year anniversary." He shrugs, taking a piece of Donghyuck's toast before the younger could protest. 

"What anniversary?!"

Jeno pouts, the side of his mouth has a bit of ketchup on it. "You didn't remember? It's been seven years since we've been friends!" 

Donghyuck leans back, eyes blinking rapidly. "That's today? How did you even know the date?" At this point, he's not teasing anymore, he's genuinely curious. 

  
  


Jeno shrugs, "I didn't. But it's somewhere this week or month. I don't know, but I felt it." 

"Dork." It's Donghyuck's turn to laugh, and Jeno follows not long after. 

"Is that how you're greeting your best friend a happy anniversary?"

Donghyuck shakes his head, walking to Jeno's side before opening his arms wide. "Nope, come here." Jeno jumps jokingly, circling Donghyuck's slim waist and tightly hugging him. 

"Can't believe I've been friends with your no-fun ass. Seven years." Donghyuck mutters through Jeno's sweater.

"And I can't believe I'm still your best friend after all the ugly selfies you stored on my phone." 

Donghyuck loosens his grip to stare back at Jeno. He glares at him, making the older's smile wider. "You love them. Like, you don't even delete them after changing your lock screen!" 

Jeno answers by burying Donghyuck's head back to his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. It makes me laugh. I love it, whatever." 

  
  


They continue to hug for a minute or two, until someone clears their throat. They look up to see Jaemin holding wrappers of potato chips in his hands as he stares at them in question. "This," he gestures at the two of them with the hand holding a Lay's wrapper. "is what I didn't sign up for." 

He goes to the trash bin, not bothering to hear Jeno and Donghyuck's protests:

"Oh, come on Jaem! You love us!"

"We're best friends, too." 

  
  


-

  
  


At night, when everyone plans to sleep (maybe not Jaemin and Chenle since they plan on finishing the whole season), Donghyuck carefully slips inside Jeno's room. "Hey." He sits at the end of the bed. 

"Hey, what's up?" Jeno mumbles, averting his eyes from his phone to his best friend. 

"Where did you get that photo? Didn't get to ask you." He slips into the sheets while Jeno moves to give him space. They both know once Donghyuck lies down on his bed, he's going to be here until he wakes up tomorrow afternoon. 

The older turns to Donghyuck, turning his right hand into a makeshift pillow over his real pillow. "I asked Doyoung hyung for it. Believe it or not, he has a lot of photos of us. You, me, Jaemin, Mark hyung, Jisung." He smiles after. 

"I kinda do believe that, yeah." Donghyuck humours, and Jeno breathes out a laugh. Everything Donghyuck says is a cue for Jeno to answer with either a wide smile or a laugh, or both. "Doyoung hyung's quite sentimental when it comes to us."

"His _agadeul."_

"His _agadeulie."_

Jeno hums, lying back to his side after asking Donghyuck if he's sleeping here tonight. Although it's pretty clear that he will, Jeno likes asking him every time. Donghyuck loves nodding cutely as an answer for it. It's like a routine. Their routine never breaks. It's how they've come this far anyway. 

  
  


"Night sleepy baby." Jeno mumbles, patting Donghyuck's hair before they go to slumber. 

  
  


-

  
  


(Donghyuck continues his search at the 127's dorm for the person who has the information he's been looking for. Doyoung, he's looking for Kim Dongyoung. Yuta said he's either showering or in his room. So, Donghyuck waits for the older to finish his trip to the shower by sitting on Doyoung's bed. 

"I need you." Donghyuck mutters, ominously. Doyoung stands inside his own bedroom, the water on his hair dripping to his purple shirt, eyes wide like a deer. 

"For what exactly?" He walks towards his closet as he replies. 

"Do you have photos of Jeno and I? From years ago?" 

  
  


Doyoung hums, finding the hoodie he's been looking for, sitting on his swivel chair to face Donghyuck directly. "What do you need it for?"

Donghyuck grunts, "I just want them, okay." He whines, dramatically, making the older roll his eyes.

"Fine. Do you want the one in the practice studios? Recording booths? Mickey mouse? Everland? Han-"

"All please! Want all!" Donghyuck replies, far too excited for a few pieces of photos from their tough trainee lives. Doyoung grabs his phone, eyeing the younger suspiciously even as he mumbles an, "Okay, I'll _KaTalk_ it all to you." ) 

**Author's Note:**

> (happy birthday to The Sun!  
> as much as i want to write a lot, it's been very difficult to focus on my writing at the moment huhu i did plan on writing a few for his birthday since it has been sooo long since i wrote for nohyuck. but i hope you enjoyed this one! stay safe wherever you are ♡ and, as much as i love writing romantic nohyuck, we can never forget the bffs that they are huhuhu )
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
